


Strawberry Blonde

by Cypherr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Good Jschlatt, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, SHIPPERS DNI, T-Schlatt, Tschlatt, Villain Wilbur Soot, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: Tubbo missed Tommy, but Schlatt- his new big brother- was there for him.Tommy missed Tubbo, and Wilbur had gone mad. Who did he have, now?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1020





	Strawberry Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to Strawberry Blonde on repeat for 3 straight hours so that's why it's called that. even though I think it kinda fits. cause tubbo and Tommy ache to be by each other's sides once again- PLATONICALLY. seriously, shippers do not interact.  
>  And yeah, I'm a big slut for good!Schlatt, but I'm an even BIGGER slut for Villain!Wilbur

It- it wasn't supposed to be like this. Schaltt and Quackity weren't- they weren't supposed to pool their votes. They weren't supposed to win. And now Tommy- Tommy and Wilbur were gone- exiled on threat of execution should they return. What was he supposed to do now? Now that he was Schlatt's chosen right-hand man? He was- he wanted Tommy. And Wilbur. He- he wanted his friends. Wanted to know if they're alright. Wanted to know he would be alright. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

The worst part about working with Schlatt wasn't that he was cruel, or tyrannical, it was that he was kind. Kinder than Wilbur and Tommy had ever been. Schlatt, he- he listened when he had an idea. He had even asked him for input, on occasion! Wilbur never did that. And when he had been crying, under the burned remains of the L'manburgian flag, long after everyone else had walked away, Schlatt had knelt down next to him, pulled him into his arms, and apologized. He had said that it had to be done, but it didn't take away from all they had accomplished to get to where they are now- a free, independent, nation. He's ashamed of the fact that he felt so happy that someone had actually cared about his feelings- had taken the time to reassure him. It stung that nothing like that ever happened with Wilbur and Tommy. He- he wasn't a traitor, but Schlatt was good.

~

He knew that banishing two of the founders of the very nation he had just become president of was, quite frankly, a dick move. It had to be done- he couldn't let Wilbur stay. He knew Wilbur, almost better than he knew himself, for they had been friends long before this SMP had been founded. He knew that Wilbur would never accept the loss and that he would spark rebellion with the nation he now ruled. He banished Tommy because he knew how close- how attached- he was to his brother. It wouldn't be right to separate them, to leave Wilbur completely alone, and so he banished him as well. Schlatt knew that he'd have to find a way to mend the relationships with the people he just scorned- show them he really wasn't a bad guy. Sure, he looked the part, with his crisp, pressed suit, menacing horns, and slitted eyes, but he was a good man at heart. A man who genuinely wanted to improve this nation- wanted it to reach its maximum potential. He wanted its people to reach their full potential.

Tubbo was one of those people. He was Tommy's best friend, and he honestly felt terrible for separating them, but it had to be done, as much as he hated it. Tubbo was a sweet kid. He just wanted his bee farm and a place to be happy. Schaltt could provide that for him- would provide that for him. The poor kid deserved it. He was too young to be fighting (Tommy was too, but he knew that he was too far gone in Wilbur's mind games to realize otherwise.) He should be able to just be a kid. Sure, he chose him as his right-hand man, but that was to give Tubbo confidence. He was always talked over-glossed over like he wasn't there. No one listened to his, quite frankly, ingenious ideas. The only time they ever listened to him was when they needed a new redstone contraption or a lawyer. It sickened him.

He would make sure Tubbo understood he was loved. That he mattered. Even if he couldn't convince anyone else of his sincerity, he'd make sure Tubbo knew it.

~

Schaltt had taken him on a walk around L'man- around Manburg. He said he had wanted to talk. Did he know about him being a double agent (even though he had yet to give any actual information over to Wilbur and Techno?)

"I know I seem harsh and unforgiving Tubbo, but you know I had my reasons right? I-" the horned man looked at him now. "I had to banish Wilbur. We were friends once and I- I knew he wouldn't take the loss lying down. You get that, right?" But why _Tommy_?

"It would have been cruel to send Wilbur away from Tommy, you know how close they are." Oh, he must have spoken aloud.

"Why- why not me too?" He broke eye contact with the man, nervous that he had gone too far.

"It was cruel to send them away without you, but it would've been unforgivable if I sent you with them." 

"But-"

"I know it may seem strange right now, Tubbo, especially since I haven't been on this server for very long, but I've seen the way they treat you. Especially Wilbur. He's a malicious manipulator at heart. You've seen what he's done to Tommy."

"All Tommy wants to do is fight, now," Tubbo whispered.

"Wilbur made him a child soldier, Tubbo, and you were well on your way to following in his footsteps. It may- it may not mean much right now, but you know we care for you, right? Me, Quackity, Fundy, even Eret. We're here for you, okay Tubbster?" Tubbo nodded, wiping away tears he didn't know were falling.

~

Tommy missed Tubbo. Missed his infectious smile, his bubbly laugh. Missed the squeal of excitement he'd give when he saw a bee or a particularly cute dog. He can't count how many times he turned to tell Tubbo a witty joke he had just come up with, only to realize that Tubbo wasn't there. Because they weren't in L'manburg. Tubbo was. He wasn't. He had been slowly losing the will to fight. He- Tubbo had always been his anchor. His best friend was always at his side- through everything. But now, now it was just him, Wilbur, and Techno. He wanted Tubbo more than he ever wanted L'manburg. He wished he could go back to L'manburg- even if it was Manburg now. He couldn't tell Wilbur this, though. He couldn't confide in Wilbur. He had to be the perfect soldier for him. He had to be.

~

It had been three months since Manburg had come to be under Schlatt's rule, and their nation was prospering. Schlatt was kind to him. Listened to him during cabinet meetings. Quackity laughed and joked alongside him, and everyone just- everyone didn't seem worn down by war and revolution anymore. He missed Tommy, still. He missed his best friend. Missed his barking laughter and grins so wide it looked like they hurt. Missed the way his eyes would light up when he had an idea. How his hair never seemed to listen, and always stuck up in every direction. He missed having Tommy by his side.

He, after a month of stewing on it, had told Schlatt about how he felt. Schlatt gave him a sad smile, and pulled him into his arms once more, carding his hooved fingers through his hair. It had felt- it had felt nice. 

"You know, if he ever came back here, I'd let him stay, right? He's your friend, Tubbo. I'd never kill him." Tubbo had just nodded along, finding comfort in the way his head was buried in the older man's chest. Wilbur had never hugged him like this- treated him like this.

"You know I love you, right Tubbo? I know I- I know I'm kinda a dick, and I haven't actually been on the server that long, all things considered, but you're a great kid." Schlatt- Schaltt loved him. When was the last time he had heard those words spoken aloud? He felt tears pooling in his eyes, but it was already too late to stop them. He ended up sobbing brokenly into his president's chest as the man whispered soft reassurances.

Now here he was, lying in bed, chest still aching, wishing he had Tommy by his side. But he- he didn't want to give up Schlatt. He had given him a home. Had given him love. He had his own bee farm now, undisturbed by anyone else in Manburg, except for when Schlatt or Quackity would come visit him there. He had freedom like never before. He just wished he could have it all with Tommy. He wanted Tommy. He needed his best friend.

~

He knew Tubbo needed Tommy. Needed someone he could rely on completely. That's why he had George and Quackity brew a potion for him. It would- it would give Tubbo, if he wished to take it, horns, just like his own. He wanted this, so Tubbo would know he always had someone in his corner- that Tubbo always had his big brother in his corner. He hoped the kid would take it. He didn't want to see his haunted eyes anymore. The kid had hardly been taking care of himself without his best friend by his side. The worst thing was that he wasn't sure the kid had even noticed. He constantly walked around with mile-long bags under his eyes, and skin so pale it looked sickly. He was worried. He wished he had a way to get Tommy back for him, but for now, he hoped this would work.

~

Schlatt had given him an offer. He said that he didn't want to force him, but wanted him to choose. He said that it wouldn't mean that Schlatt had control over him, but that it would be a reminder that his big brother was always in his corner. He- Wilbur had never done anything like that for him. Wilbur was never family. He didn't hesitate for a second before eagerly replying that he would take the concoction offered to him. Why wouldn't he? His big brother loved and supported him. Here, he was loved. (He hadn't even realized he had yet to return to Pogtopia since that first month.)

It had hurt, greatly. The pounding in his skull persisted for days as he existed in a half-aware haze of fever and throbbing, never-ending pain. Schlatt was by his side the entire time, though. Putting a fresh, cool cloth on his overheated forehead. Gently carding his hands through his hair. Holding his hand when the skull-splitting pain became nearly unbearable. Schlatt was there when he was aware, and there when he wasn't. It ached, remembering the times he was left alone during their (during Wilbur's) revolutionary war, bleeding sluggishly through hastily applied bandages, praying to Notch and anyone else that would listen that infection never set in.

It was on the fifth day, upon waking, that he noticed that the pain had dulled to a steady, barely-there ache. Schlatt was still at his bedside, head pillowed on his arms as he quietly snored. Tubbo couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the usually put-together president in a state of complete disarray. Schaltt shot up at that, looking at Tubbo with wide eyes.

"Tubbo! How are ya feelin'? Head not too heavy?" At that, he smiled, finally sitting up for the first time in days. The difference was stark. His head was definitely heavier, but it was balanced in a way that made it bearable, and once he got used to it, he's sure it would be unnoticeable. He reached up to feel his new appendages- his new horns. They were much smaller than Schlatt's, thankfully. They curled gently around his ears, spiraling downwards. Tubbo giggled again, giddy with this new, warm feeling blossoming in his ribcage.

"How do I look, Mr. President?" He asked with a gleeful grin plastered on his face. Schaltt just reached over and ruffled his hair, like he so often did.

"Quite Spiffy, Mr. Secretary."

~

Wilbur had- Wilbur had gone insane. He wanted to blow it all up. Everything they had worked for, just because he no longer had power. Was- was that all Wilbur ever wanted? Did he ever truly want freedom, like he had led them to believe? Is that why Eret betrayed them? Because he knew the truth? He couldn't- he couldn't let this happen. Techno had already left. He stormed out the moment Wilbur suggested they blow Manburg to smithereens, and he hadn't come back. He wouldn't come back. Dream was only feeding Wilbur's insanity. He had to escape. He had to warn someone. He had to warn Tubbo. He didn't care if Wilbur said Tubbo was a traitor, Tubbo was his friend- not Wilbur's.

He tried to escape, in the dead of night, but apparently, he had been outwitted. Of _course_ he had been outwitted. Wilbur had Dream on his side. He had, after a tussle, he wasn't sure he was going to make it out of, managed to escape. He had a poison-tipped arrow in his shoulder and a giant gash from where Wilbur's sword had sliced him clean across the chest, all the way down to his navel. (It hurt, more than almost anything else, that there had been no hesitance in Wilbur's eyes as he went for the kill.) His vision was spotty, thanks to the poison now coursing through his veins, the blood loss, and the pure adrenaline. He had to get to Manburg before he respawned. He wouldn't get this chance again. He was terrified of what failure could mean.

He was close now, thankfully. His vision had tunneled a hundred blocks back, and he wasn't sure if he could go on much farther. He saw- he saw someone in the distance, on the edge of Manburg territory. He called out, desperately, for help, already feeling his knees start to buckle. His vision blacked, and when it returned, he was on the ground with a worried looking Schlatt hovering over him. Weakly, using the last of his strength, he grabbed the man's tie in a shaking fist. 

"You have to- you have to kill Wilbur and Dream. Tubbo can- he can give you the coordinates. They're gonn- gonna blow the whole place up..." he trailed off, hoping his words weren't as slurred as they felt. He could feel his body shutting down. He knew the feeling well, after all. Wilbur had asked him to die for him so many times... So, it was a surprise when he was being cradled in Schlatt's arms, held snugly against the man's chest as he rushed them back to Manburg. (He hated that he was so pathetically touch starved that this little bit of contact, from an enemy- former enemy- no less, felt so warm and safe.)

~

'He shouldn't have left the kid with Wilbur,' repeated like a mantra in his head as he ran back to Manburg, screaming for someone with medical supplies and ability. It was Eret that came, surprisingly, and, when he saw it was Tommy that was hurt, he helped him rush the kid to his castle.

It was stressful, and it took three hours of constant vigilance, but they, in the end, managed to stabilize Tommy before he went into respawn mode. He had sagged in relief when it was finally over, thankful that Eret had come just in time to save him.

"What happened, Schlatt?" Eret's tone was harsh and accusing. It would've hurt if he wasn't already used to it.

"I don't know the details, but I can put together enough, I think." Eret gestured for him to elaborate. "He was running- if it could've even been called that, at that point- when I heard him call out for help. He had- he had collapsed before I managed to get to him, but he said- he said that Wilbur and Dream were going to blow up Manburg and that I had to kill them before they did." Eret dropped his gaze after that, turning his head so the bright white glow of his eyes rested on the slow rise and fall of Tommy's chest.

"So he finally snapped, huh?"

"Yeah. I just wish Tommy didn't have to see it."

"Yeah."

~

It was the early hours of the morning when Tubbo had been shaken awake by a distressed-looking Schaltt. He looked up at his brother, a question concealed in his half-lidded eyes.

"Tommy's here." He shot up, nearly knocking into the man. 

"Where?" He shot out, desperation clinging to his tone.

"He's in Eret's castle. He's not-" Schlatt looked away from him, his shoulders slumping. "He's not in good shape, Tubbster. Wilbur- Wilbur snapped." Tubbo felt tears come to his eyes at the news. Tommy was hurt? And Wilbur had done it? He believed his brother when he said that Wilbur wasn't a good man at heart, but he had never thought that- he never thought he'd hurt _Tommy_. 

"Can I see him?" He asked meekly. He _needed_ to see him.

"Of course, come on. I'll lead you to him."

~

When Tommy awoke, it was to Tubbo snoring on his bedside- which raised more questions than answers. There were- there were _horns_ growing on his friend's head. (Was Wilbur right after all? Was Tubbo a-?)

"Tommy!" Tubbo was staring at him, with that same grin he always had. No, Tubbo could never be a traitor. Tubbo was his friend (his _only_ friend.)

"Tubbo..." Tommy was too big of a man to acknowledge the tears trailing down his cheeks in a river of pent up emotion that's closed his vision.

"Oh Tommy," Tubbo cooed, soft as ever, as he pulled him into his arms like he used to before- before _Wilbur_. "It'll be okay. We're together now, right? Schlatt won't let anything happen to us, promise." He wished he would have hidden his flinch at the mention of Schlatt's name, but it was too late for that. He knew-knew that Schlatt was the one to help him, but months of terror of what the man would do to him should Pogtopia be found still rested heavily on his heart and mind.

"Schlatt's been good, Tommy, I promise. He- he didn't wanna separate you from your- from Wilbur, ya know? He- he hasn't slept yet. He really regrets sending you with Wilbur, now, ya know?"

"You say 'ya know' too much," he mumbled into Tubbo's shoulder. He honestly didn't care anymore. He had Tubbo and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"I don't wanna fight anymore, T-money."

"We don't have to Big-T, we don't have to. We're free here in Manburg, truly free."

"But Wilbur-"

"Will be stopped. It's okay, we can trust the _adults_ to take care of themselves here." They sat in a kind of morbid silence for a moment as Tommy rubbed his eyes to dry any remaining tears (that he still refused to admit existed in the first place.)

"We're _sixteen_ , Tommy. We can listen to your discs here! And I've got a bee farm that I'm totally going to show you when you're better. It's huge!" There was that bubbly laugh he missed so much.

"I missed you Tubbo." The smile disappeared off of Tubbo's face before returning full force a second later. 

"I missed you too, Big-T. I missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically incomprehensible garbage I jotted down in the notes app on my phone and pasted here, letting Grammarly do most of the work  
> I apologize for my brain vomit  
> I really need to work on the 4 other fic drafts I have in my notes


End file.
